


you're just too good to be true

by marasahana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, M/M, Slightly Ambiguous Relationships - Freeform, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, They're college students, i made this fic bc my fave cafe closed due to quarantine so, it's a warm fic if you ask me, yeah don't believe that prev tag too much im not really sure either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marasahana/pseuds/marasahana
Summary: In their little corner in this vast world, Doyoung met Taeyong.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	you're just too good to be true

**Author's Note:**

> hello! before anything else, i would just like to point out (again, since i already mentioned it in the tags) that this is a very self-indulgent fic i wrote as a tribute to my favorite cafe which had to close unfortunately due to quarantine issues they have encountered.
> 
> in line with that, the whole setting of this fic is on that said cafe but feel free to imagine what the cafe looks like for you.
> 
> to ukehub: thank you for being such a safe place for me. i found home in your little corner in this universe. until we meet again.

_"... Being able to look back at previous literature will help you conceptualize your study."_

Fingers hit the keys of Doyoung's laptop as he outlines his insight paper due this weekend, the sound of his typing along with the music playing in the background filling the spaces of this tiny cafe. Despite the summer weather being in its peak at mid-March, Doyoung feels the cold with the air condition reaching the highest thermostat. Sinking into his soft jacket, Doyoung sips from his Matcha Madness, the cream from the top near sinking to the bottom (Doyoung likes it when the cream mixes with the drink at the end, a nice little surprise he thinks).

Doyoung tries to give all his attention to the file in front of him, a journal article regarding how pro-environmental behaviors and one's socio-demographics are highly linked to each other but he's not sure: the words had already taken a turn of blur in his head. He thinks it's because he's been staring and scanning endless PDFs since four hours ago. After a poor attempt to relax his eyes by squinting so hard, he lets his eyes trail on the television behind the counter, a video playlist of ukulele covers from YouTube displayed, Renee Dominique singing a song of melody. Doyoung thinks it's neat.

Pretty ukuleles all lined up properly sit in front of his sight. Some of them pride themselves in a wooden color, the varnish shining among their skin. Some were painted in shades of blue and pink and some even showed beautiful complicated designs. The kind lady behind the counter has always tried to explain to Doyoung how ukuleles have different tones such as baritone and tenor but he never remembers all the details. Doyoung thinks they're pretty but he would never dare touch them: he would never find the money to replace them if he broke one.

As his eyes trail on the glass doors and windows outside, he tries not to think that the sun is almost setting and that he's been sitting in this cushioned seat for too long- if the shivers from his skin weren't an indication of his prolonged stay. But Doyoung remains anyway. He goes back to that journal article and thinks to extract a somehow appropriate summary out of it.

When the door rings as a newcomer enters the cafe, Doyoung is immersed at chunking out words from his brain as he endlessly types on his laptop, not willing to let go of the momentum. He only notices when the figure stands in front of him, a book and a laptop in his arms. Doyoung knows of the figure standing, something that has no longer been a stranger to him, never a need to verify their identity but Doyoung looks up anyway. His neat hair carefully styled to keep his face clean, the glasses hanging on his face only makes the glimmer in his eyes shine brighter. Doyoung has seen the same scene for god knows how many times, but he still can't help but admire the beauty.

The man holds the chair across his table, his pearly teeth showing a smile. "Is this seat taken?"

As if the rest of the tables weren't empty. As if they weren't the only customers in this tiny cafe.

Doyoung smiles back. He says yes, as if he has never said the same thing from before.

-

Doyoung has known of Taeyong even before they had known of each other's names, and not in a weird way.

Doyoung found this little cafe near the airport by chance, while doing an important research project in uni. It was like a hidden gem, he thought, like a little secret of treasure kept away from the rest of the world. A little corner of comfort, Doyoung likes to call it. Nonetheless, his visits became frequent as he finds himself at his most productive when he is sipping a cold drink, La Vie En Rose played in ukulele playing in the background.

Of course, being a regular meant also meeting other regulars. That is how Doyoung knew of Taeyong: the other (handsome) college student regular that seems to be always carrying medical books and highlighters. As someone who has always preferred to sit near the counter, Doyoung notices that Taeyong has always chosen to sit at the table in the middle or the one directly near the glass window. He also arches his back whenever he is too concentrated on a passage he is reading, something Doyoung would scrunch his nose on. _If he is a medical student, shouldn't he know that what he is doing is only causing him back pain?_ Taeyong also seems to have ordered only one drink from their menu (or at least when his visits with Doyoung collide): Snickers Overload.

Doyoung still remembers how he finally had a conversation with Taeyong. It was a Friday late afternoon when Doyoung stepped into the cafe, his favorite spot occupied by two women seemingly in their mid-40s as they seem to gossip on some insider news in their neighborhood. Somehow on this particular day, this tiny cafe was filled with people in contrast to its usual calming (and silent) atmosphere. The only table available was the one in the middle and if you were to ask Doyoung, it was the worst seat to occupy with when you're yearning for some concentration. People are talking left and right, with seemingly no personal space left as they would like to barge in your own imaginary space bubble. Doyoung breathes out a sigh. Guess he'll just read the assigned article for his 7:30 AM class tomorrow instead of writing a section of the related literature for his research paper due next week. _It can wait,_ Doyoung convinces himself.

And for at least thirty minutes, Doyoung has been struggling to swallow the information about Sternberg's Triangular Theory of Love because hearing the man from the other table talk about his Paris getaway is clearly interrupting his study session. It's not his intention to eavesdrop anyway, they were just too loud for goodness sake. Doyoung sips from his matcha drink, a poor attempt to sweeten his sour mood. He looks at his watch and calculates the time he's spent only to realize he's already spent an hour on this table only for him to be still stuck in the third page. So much for a plan of a productive evening. He counts the number on his wrists again and plans to leave the cafe in 10 minutes only to be distracted by a figure standing in front him. Doyoung looks up and- _oh._ It was that handsome medical guy. Just standing in front of him, staring in his eyes. Cool.

Doyoung opens his mouth but nothing comes out, so now he looks like he’s gaping at the man in front of him. Very cool, Doyoung, _very cool._

The man beats him to it. "Can I sit here?"

The brain cells in Doyoung's head must have gone into some short-circuit haywire, because he finds himself nodding before he can even think properly of his reply. When it finally registers to him, he realizes what he has done and curses a little bit into himself. Doyoung moves his laptop on the table closer to him as the guy settles down, placing his bag beneath the table. How was Doyoung gonna explain to the guy 10 minutes later that he was really meaning to leave and not because he was uncomfortable with the other's presence? Doyoung finds himself mindlessly scrolling the file in his screen up and down, his mind spiritually leaving his body as he's lost in his own thoughts.

"This place is quite full tonight, isn't it?"

Doyoung snaps his head towards the man in front of him, the gaze of the other lingering on the flat screen TV behind the counter, Renee Dominique's cover of Hallelujah playing. _Is he talking to me?_ Doyoung tries not to overthink and keeps it cool.

"Yeah, didn't think this place could be filled with so many people up until now."

Doyoung tries to look everywhere but front.

"I've seen you a couple of times before. What course are you in?"

He hears his heart on an overdrive as shivers run down his skin. Doyoung smiles.

"Oh, I'm a psychology student. I'm assuming you're a medical student?"

The man laughs albeit softly. Doyoung thinks it's pretty. Everything about this man is pretty.

"Yeah. I'm Lee Taeyong by the way."

"Kim Doyoung."

Doyoung doesn't leave the coffee shop until an hour after; his to-do list for the day is left untouched as he walks out of the shop, carrying a new name in his head and thinking of a new friend as he goes back home.

-

The next time they met after that, the cafe was back to its regular state: almost empty with only one person (read: Doyoung) occupying the table near the counter. When Taeyong enters, Doyoung is slightly surprised to see the other sit at the table next to his’, instead of the empty table near the windows. He dismisses the little detail. When the other sits back after paying his order, it's Taeyong that starts the conversation.

"So, how have you been?"

For a split second, Doyoung absorbs the face sitting beside him. The slightly warm feeling in his chest doesn't go unnoticed, but he tries not to pay attention to it. He smiles.

-

Doyoung found it easy to talk to Taeyong. Maybe it's the fact that even though they may seem acquaintances, there is still that sense of strangeness that lingers within their conversations and meetings. They've known a handful about the other, and yet at the same time none. Along the border of a stranger and a friend, is where _whatever_ they have lie.

-

"I had to make this report in front of my clinical instructor and the class but I forgot to prepare the slides in my laptop so I'm pretty sure they saw my 27 Dresses wallpaper."

Doyoung chokes on the water he is sipping but Taeyong remains unbothered as he slices through his ham and cheese sandwich, slightly grumbling on the events that happened earlier in the day.

Laughter echoes in the walls.

"Don't laugh at me!" Doyoung thinks Taeyong is trying to be intimidating but the pout in his lips and his sparkling eyes do not help.

"I am not. I just think it's funny how you think it's a big deal. I'm sure they don't mind."

Taeyong stares at Doyoung as the other only smiles at him.

Sun shines at its peak on a Tuesday noon. Doyoung hears a faint honk from the distant main road, The Boyce Avenue's Mirrors feeling too pleasant in the ears.

(Taeyong finds Doyoung's smile beautiful. He finds it infectious.)

"Yeah. Maybe I'm thinking too much about it."

-

Doyoung likes how he could share a piece of his life to Taeyong, revealing a lot but not everything. There was something about talking to Taeyong that makes everything seem like a secret, even though Doyoung knows there is no secret to begin with. He was simply sharing a part of his life, but there was something about sharing it to Taeyong that makes the act seem special and unique. He doesn't know why, but Doyoung appreciates it anyway.

-

"Guess who's cramming today because he forgot there's an exam tomorrow."

Doyoung sure did make his entrance well-known. Taeyong looks up from his book and furrows his brows. "It can't be that bad, right?" Doyoung could only sigh in response as he places his stuff on the table next to Taeyong but chooses not to sit on it yet as he makes his way to the counter. "I'd like an iced cappuccino and a lasagna please."

"Oh wow, you're really serious."

Doyoung turns back to see Taeyong staring back at him, a look of amusement stuck in his face. Doyoung rolls his eyes.

He sits at his table and fishes out his laptop, but Taeyong only continues to stare at him, amusement still evident. Doyoung finds the staring weird. Not uncomfortable, just _weird._ It was as if Taeyong was trying to tell him something but the other's tongue doesn't seem to form the words. Doyoung beats him.

"What?"

Taeyong releases a quick grin before a chuckle pasts his lips. Doyoung raises his brow.

"I just find it funny how much you're panicking right now."

Doyoung can't help but tilt his head in response. Taeyong only has his gaze outside the glass windows, looking at the children playing outside with their makeshift kites.

"I've seen you do your stuff. You've always tried to make sure you're ahead of your classes. You've read stuff for your class next week. It's not something you cannot handle, that exam. I'm sure you'll find your way through it."

He doesn't know how to respond to that. Doyoung thinks there's no appropriate reply to what Taeyong just said to him. So instead, he snickers.

"Look who's talking. Aren't you the one using all his highlighters to memorize something for organic chemistry?"

"Hey!"

Doyoung finds the lasagna and iced cappuccino he ordered more tasty than he thought. It seems that the panic he felt has already faded away.

-

If there's a day in a week where Doyoung and Taeyong meet up for sure, it's on a Friday night.

But of course, there will be times, just simple coincidences where their schedules collide and they seem to share some telekinetic thought of coming to the shop more often that their chances of meeting each other becomes higher than expected.

Doyoung finds himself sometimes rushing out of the university after classes, hoping to catch that one-thirty bus going to the airport. He feels something warm in his face at the thought.

-

Taeyong leans into Doyoung's table.

"Have you ever watched Flipped?"

Doyoung stops his fingers from typing and looks at Taeyong, the distance between them is closer than what Doyoung remembers.

The latter raises his brows, a little bit confused with the sudden inquiry. "Yeah?"

Taeyong only pulls back and pouts as a response, his focus going back on his medical books with his Snickers Overload left half-consumed.

Doyoung can only laugh as he takes a sip from his matcha drink.

"Why? Do you wanna watch it?"

Taeyong quickly looks back at Doyoung, but the pout is still there. He nods.

"I'm cool with it. Just not today, I still have to finish this paper. How about this Saturday, same time? I don't have classes anyway and it's a great way to end the exam season."

By the time Doyoung finishes his sentence, Taeyong was already smiling from ear-to-ear, nodding along to what Doyoung was proposing. _Cute._

"No taking backs, okay? It's a plan already!"

Doyoung releases a laugh that seemed to have hidden from the bottom of his chest with Taeyong's words.

Surely the next Saturday afternoon, two bodies huddled in the table near the glass window of the small cafe, wrapping themselves in blankets (courtesy of Taeyong) as their focus never leave Taeyong's laptop with their cold drinks sitting on the table, and yet they feel warm for some reason.

-

Doyoung finds that Taeyong is good at doing things at the same time- well at least, that's what Doyoung thinks as he sees Taeyong have no problems eating his beef quesadilla while taking notes of the video lecture in his laptop, a man in white clearly discussing something about the cytokines and such in the board in his back. Doyoung can only laugh internally at the scene.

Doyoung also finds that Taeyong is good at cramming too. He remembers how Taeyong studied for this list of specific medicines in one of his exams the next day, unto which Doyoung finds it hard to believe to be done, stating to Taeyong that it was impossible but the latter only proving him wrong, getting an almost-perfect exam test score the next day, a face of smug clearly plastered on Taeyong's expression when they met once again.

Doyoung wonders what other skills of Taeyong does he not know.

-

_"Leo Moons are naturally enthusiastic, and prone to outbursts of spontaneous glee. If this is your Moon sign, you're generous, proud, loyal and an adventurer at heart."_

Doyoung laughs at the statement as he slices his fork on the piece of cake and takes a bite. Taeyong can only blush at the statement.

"Yeah, I can definitely see that."

It all started when Doyoung was ranting all about how his gemini moon has been acting out by asking his blockmates all the requirements of their class in case he misses anything but was only responded by Taeyong with question marks floating in his head because as it turns out, Taeyong did not know anything about birth natal charts.

Appalled, Doyoung explains the whole thing to Taeyong and insists that they found out Taeyong's natal chart, which is where they are right now after almost half an hour later with Doyoung going over Taeyong's table.

Taeyong reaches for the cake for a bite-sized piece while Doyoung leans in on Taeyong's laptop.

_"Leo is a fire sign, and Moon Leos are fiery and passionate about their feelings."_

Taeyong leans back to his seat as he takes the fork full of cake on his mouth, giving Doyoung the opportunity to lean on Taeyong's shoulders as he laughs at the accuracy of the natal chart interpretations, his hands slapping on his knees.

"Hey, just because I wear my heart on my sleeve doesn't mean you can make fun of me!" Taeyong retorts as he sips from the cup of americano that accompanied as a special freebie with the cake. Just as he sets the cup down, Doyoung uses a spoon to scoop some of the coffee as he sips on it for warmth.

"I just think it's so accurate for the stars to say how dramatic you can be sometimes."

"Hmph!"

-

It was just one of those days.

It was those days where Doyoung just had enough. The pressure from everything surrounding him was making him want to crawl into a cave and hide there for as long as he wants. Life is tough and sometimes, Doyoung wishes he had a remote to pause the scenery of his life playing.

When he trudges near the cafe, it is almost night as the sun has long departed and the moon has started its show.

Doyoung stops walking when he reaches the glass window of the cafe, a video of Raphiel Shannon playing on the small TV screen. He feels the presence of Taeyong on the other side of the window, but he's too tired to process anything. Doyoung stares at his shoes, notices the little dirt stuck on its sides.

The sounds of conversations and passing cars blur within his ears. Doyoung feels the chill of the night air as his urge to make himself feel smaller, the bag hung on his back feels so big. He feels like a little kid once again, lost in a world full of other kids who play-pretend to be adults, except he wasn't participating in the masquerade.

Doyoung doesn't hear the sound of the cafe doors opening, nor does he hear unsure footsteps but in the blurriness of it all, he catches an image of white in front of him, looking up to see Taeyong staring at him, a painting of unsureness resting in his eyes, as they dazzle in all the lights trying to keep the city bright. It makes Doyoung see stars in Taeyong's eyes.

"...Doyoung?"

He feels the cold air once again in his skin, but it doesn't feel as bad as he thinks. Doyoung smiles genuinely at Taeyong, although it was one that didn't reach enough the eyes.

It takes at least two steps before Doyoung could only see vague white, found himself wrapped in the warmth that seeped along Taeyong's clothes. It was only then Doyoung realized how cold he had been.

He doesn't hear the rest of the world anymore. It's okay, Doyoung prefers it this way anyway.

Doyoung wraps his arms against Taeyong's torso, just like the other is surrounding him with his'. Doyoung hopes he can find himself warming enough to Taeyong, and hopefully return the warmth back.

_I am here. You can lean on me._

As he feels Taeyong's breath near his, both of them standing outside the cafe suffering in the cruel chilling night, Doyoung wonders what it's like to know Taeyong more than he knows, what it's like to be with, to know, to learn about the Taeyong who resides outside the four walls of the sanctuary of their cafe.

-

It didn't take long for the two of them to actually meet on purpose, and yet they never gave away too much.

"See you tomorrow?" One of them would say, either while packing their things or heading out to the doors.

"I'll be around 5. You?" The other would reply.

"6 probably."

"Then, I'll see you around."

They would never say words of assurance of how their not-so-promises would be fulfilled. They were dancing on their conversations somewhere between declarations and questions. Well, it didn't matter anyway. The two would simply appear the next day.

-

"Doyoung, are you listening to me?"

Doyoung snaps from his little memory travel as he looks up from his laptop and stares into Taeyong's worried eyes, stars still visibly painted on them. Doyoung gives him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, you were saying?"

"Psh, I was so busy talking and you weren't listening to me? Hmp!"

Fake-disappointment paints over Taeyong as he frowns at the other. Doyoung withholds a laugh.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He tries to sound sincere as possible but the tone of humor seeps its way anyway, Doyoung releases a short laugh thereafter.

Everything feels light on this summer March night, even when Doyoung can feel his finger go mildly numb. Close To You in ukulele dances on the atmosphere as it echoes on this little block of an area, noises outside the cafe sound like a blur but it's nice. The dim lights cradle Doyoung in like a warm blanket and with Taeyong right here with him, Doyoung can never feel more safe than in any corner of the world.

"Doyoung."

"...hmm?"

"I actually have something to tell you."

Doyoung knew that tone. It's not like he hears it very often, but that doesn't mean he hasn't heard Taeyong use it. It's just that Taeyong hasn't used it on him, ever. Up until now.

He tries to remain nonchalant. Doyoung sips from whatever is left from his matcha drink.

"Yeah? Shoot."

"Remember that hospital where I actually wanted to get training on?"

How could Doyoung forget? Taeyong has done nothing but speaks high praises on it. The other has always told Doyoung how it was always in his seemingly far-fetched dreams to be able to experience training in such an elite hospital that houses the best medical practices (Taeyong's words, not his). Taeyong has consistently tried to prove to his clinical instructors that he was worthy to be sent there. The consistently revised letter documents that sit on Taeyong's desktop, the list of requirements that were always tucked in his wallet, even just Taeyong simply going over his returned test papers to check and correct whatever error he had; how could Doyoung even forget?

"Of course. Why? Did you finally get in?"

"Yep."

Doyoung quickly looks at Taeyong eye-to-eye as they widen. Doyoung feels his breathing hitch.

"What?"

Taeyong displays the most fulfillment-filled smile Doyoung has ever seen, as they shine brightest in this dim-lighted place.

"I made it in."

He hears the disbelief and awe waver into Taeyong's voice, something twists along Doyoung's gut.

"Finally, Doyoung. Finally."

Doyoung feels his skin shiver. It was a shiver that felt both electrifying and warm at the same time and yet, it didn't hurt.

"Oh my god."

A small laugh erupts in his lungs. "Oh my god, I'm so happy for you."

He focuses back on the other only to find that Taeyong was already staring at him, and _god,_ Doyoung thought. _Taeyong really does have the most beautiful eyes._

And just like that, he finds himself once again lost into Taeyong's gaze, lost into Taeyong.

Something itches within Doyoung. Something about reaching more for Taeyong, and engulfing the other in his arms. Something about using his lips to touch and give warmth on Taeyong's forehead.

In this warm and joyful scene Doyoung thought it was the perfect thing to do, an ideal ending for the books.

But he doesn't.

Instead, he reaches out for Taeyong's hand across the table as he wraps his fingers on the other's palm, rubbing circles at the back of his hand with Doyoung's own thumb. He stares at where their touches meet before looking back to Taeyong's eyes.

Doyoung feels the back of his throat scratch a little, a little moment of hesitation before finally saying,

"I'm so proud of you, Taeyong. I really am."

Doyoung mirrors the awe-filled smile Taeyong wore seconds ago except this time, it's filled with so much warmth and sincerity. Taeyong reciprocates it back as much.

Doyoung finds himself lost into Taeyong's gaze, lost into Taeyong. Doyoung wonders if Taeyong gets lost in his' as well.

\- 

Something shifted that day, Doyoung thought. He tried so hard not to think about it, told himself he's too invested in Taeyong's life when he clearly has no proper place within it.

He tries to ignore how it's been more than a week since he's seen the other, his head turning faster whenever the glass door would swing open only to embarrassingly turn back to his laptop after.

The fire ants crawl into his skin deeper each day passing, the swirling pit in his stomach only growing more dangerous with a terrible destruction to be left behind Doyoung wonders how he would handle the aftermath.

Doyoung wonders if he's got it all wrong. Or if he's got it all correct. He doesn't know what to call it, he just thinks that maybe he's got it all figured out.

Maybe he wasn't alone in experiencing enlightenment that fateful night, Doyoung deduces.

But does it really matter?

What Doyoung is afraid of is that whatever Taeyong may have realized, it's not the same as his.

After all, they were just strangers who shared a safe space in this small cafe. Nothing less, definitely nothing more.

\- 

It was Monday again.

Usually Doyoung would take quick steps, hurrying himself into entering the cafe. This time, he takes it slow. As he approaches the glass window, he tries his best not to peek but he looks sideways anyway. It was empty. Doyoung doesn't stop and just continues his way to the door, the cool air crashing on his skin as soon as he swings it open. The door chime above rings and the lady at the counter turns to Doyoung.

"Oh, you're quite late today. It's 7 in the evening already."

Doyoung chuckles quite placidly. "Yeah."

He chooses to occupy the table near the window, settling down his bag on it before going to the counter to order and pay for his usual Matcha Madness. When he comes back to his seat, he requests for a glass of water as well.

Once he fetches his laptop and waits for its system to fully be operating, Doyoung faces the lady at the counter.

"Uhm." The woman faces her, hands on the blender in front of her. Doyoung hesitates, eyes blinking before looking downward.

"You're gonna ask if he came here, am I right?"

Doyoung whips his head to the counter. The woman could only chuckle.

"Uhm- uh-"

"I'm sorry to bring you the news but he didn't, actually."

"Oh."

Doyoung hears the woman softly laugh. She brings her drinks to his table as he offers a soft 'thank you'.

"Don't worry about it too much."

Doyoung looks up to the lady, a graceful smile resting on her face.

"I'm sure he'll come back around some time. Everything will be alright."

It takes a few seconds before Doyoung tries to reciprocate the smile of the lady.

"Thank you."

Renee Dominique sings a mashup of Louis Armstrong and Elvis Presley's classic love songs and Doyoung tries to drown himself along the beautiful music. He finds it ironic though, how he's enjoying classic love songs and yet he feels a little hurt in deep.

He takes a sip of his drink, and it's bitter and sweet at the same time. There were ice cubes on his drinks but Doyoung feels it run warm on his throat.

He tries to be productive, his focus on his laptop and research backlogs. It wasn't until Doyoung felt a presence, as if someone were staring at him.

He looks up and stares outside the window.

The first thing he sees is Taeyong's eyes and how the night has only made him see milky ways and andromedas on it. A sudden flash of thought slips into Doyoung, wanting to count and name those stars 'till they run out.

Taeyong isn't wearing his medical uniform, Doyoung vaguely notices, a button polo shirt hanging down his shoulders paired with some light washed jeans.

Doyoung barely opens his mouth. He tries to say something. He _wants_ to say something. But Doyoung can't. He doesn't know what to say. He chooses to stare at Taeyong, absorb his existence and follow his every move as he slowly comes to the cafe glass door and swings it open.

Doyoung hears the lady at the counter say something, but he vaguely processes the words. Taeyong smiles at her.

He turns to look at Doyoung, lips slightly quivering, a certain glint in the eyes as he matches Doyoung's gaze.

Taeyong reaches for the seat in front of Doyoung.

"...Hi."

Doyoung takes in a breath.

"Hi."

He can hear Taeyong's heavy breathing from his seat across.

Inhales, exhales.

"So, uhm, I've actually had some realizations for the past week."

Now, Doyoung can feel his own breath hitching, a sudden change in the pace of breaths.

Taeyong looks him in the eye first, like they hold so many words for Doyoung to know, before standing up and fetching the in-house ukulele in the walls. Taeyong goes back to sit in front of him.

"And I feel like it would be best expressed if I sing it in a song."

Countless emotions run through Doyoung's head but what stands out the most to him is shock and warmth.

"Taeyong-"

"Shh. Let me sing it first, okay?" Taeyong forms a small pout on his lips.

Doyoung lets out a light laugh. It was warm, just like his drink.

 _This._ Doyoung thinks. _Just this._

"Okay, let me hear you."

Taeyong clears his throat first before strumming the ukulele. Doyoung eyes on it carefully.

_"You're just too good to be true."_

Doyoung feels himself gasp internally, mouth slightly opening. He brings his gaze up to Taeyong only to find the other staring at him already as he sings.

_"Can't take my eyes off you."_

Doyoung recalls a memory.

_With his elbow propping up on the table as he rests his chin on his hand, Doyoung was clearly not focusing on the document on his laptop, his gaze centered on the cafe's small TV._

_"You seem to like that song, huh." Doyoung turned to Taeyong on his side as the other was consuming on his order._

_Doyoung turns back to the screen. "I just find the song very romantic."_

_"Oh really?"_

_Doyoung turns to Taeyong. "You don't?"_

_"I mean, it's a classic love song."_

_Doyoung makes a face first before turning back again to the screen._

_"It's such a lovely song. It's a confession. Of how they adored the other, how they want the other to be theirs, of how he found so many beautiful things in the person they love."_

_Doyoung releases a sigh._

_"And yet, they still ask the other permission to let them shower their love and adoration. Because no matter how much they want to love this person they adore so much, they still don't hold that right to hold the other in their arms. And so there is this fear that maybe, their love will never be reciprocated. And so they want to prove themselves worthy to love the other and to be loved."_

_Doyoung faces back Taeyong, the other already staring at him._

_"I just love how this song is very courageous. There is fear in it, but at the same time it is fearless."_

There may be a thousand thoughts and emotions running in tangles within Doyoung but he thinks there's a perfect word to describe it: loved.

_"You'd be heaven to touch."_

_"I wanna hold you so much."_

Doyoung smiles. This time, he's sure. He knows what he wants.

Honestly, he's known it from the start.

_"As long as love has arrived."_

_"And I thank god I'm alive."_

He wants Taeyong. Doyoung wants Taeyong, and everything that he is.

_"You're just too good to be true."_

_"Can't take my eyes off you."_

Everything will be alright, Doyoung thinks. In this little corner of their cafe in this vast universe, everything will be alright.

-

"Uhm, are you free this Sunday? I bought tickets for a movie and figured we should watch it."

Laughter fills the air.

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> hello, once again! thank you for dropping by and reading this fic, it means a lot to me :) hope you could spare some kudos and some lingering thoughts too in the comments section if you want to.
> 
> before you leave, i am sharing you some footnote in this fic: all the drinks and food mentioned here are actual orders in their menu (and they all taste good istg i miss them). the songs mentioned here are also frequently played songs on the cafe! so yeah, if you want a taste of the ambience of the cafe, feel free to play those songs :D.
> 
> and with that, it is time for me to bid you farewell in this fic. hope we meet each other again! thank you again for dropping by!
> 
> twt: marasahana  
> cc: stepintothesun


End file.
